Kyo's Favorite Melody
by xXMizzOtisOtisXx
Summary: There is another side of the Sohma family no one knows about. What happen's when the two sides meet? Will Kyo fall in love? What will the other's be like? KyoxOC Rated T for language and later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome class! Nice to see all of your smiling faces!" The teacher welcomed.

A pair of purple haired, female twins stood behind her.

"We have new students joining us~!" She stepped to the side and the identical violet eyes stared blankly out at the room. "Go ahead~!"

"Hello...We are Yuuri and Yuuki Sohma..."

Everyone turned to Prince Yuki and back.

"Wait a sec! He's Yuki Sohma!" Tohru pointed a finger at the Yuki she knew.

The twins wrote their names on the board and pointed out the double vowels. They then explained ofter stuff no one seemed to care about.

"Oh will you rodents SHUT UP?!" A blonde headed girl, wearing a baggy black top and black skinny jeans, listening to a Ipod, entered the room with a nasty scowl on her face. "Do you two ever shut up!?!"

"Ah... Hello Melody...Nice to see you didn't burn the school down yet..." Yuuri said,sarcasticly.

"Go screw yourself..." Melody growled and flashed her the finger.

Pretending she didn't see that, Yuuri introduced her. "This is our obnoxious sister, Melody Sohma...She will also be joining this class."

Melody made her way to the back of the room and sat on an empty desk. She pulled out a lead pencil and began writing in her notebook. "Don't mind my emoness~! Go back to what you were doing~!" Melody giggled like a girly-girl before sighing and dropping her head. "Sorry...Random moment.."

Everyone stared at her.

"STOP FUCKIN' STARING AT ME!!!!! YOU FUCKIN' FAGGOTS!!!"

The teacher gave her a disaproving frown.

"You know what!?! Fuck all of ya!!"

Melody threw a chair at the window, causing it to shatter, and jumped out.

She dropped her Ipod as she ran into the city.

The teacher called the princapal and let the class have a 10 min break.

But Kyo couldn't pull his thoughts away from Melody....

* * *

On the walk home, Tohru was going on about the new kids. Kyo just ignored her and continued thinking about the blonde angel he saw in the class. He began to blush. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen...

Wait...What was he thinking?! He had no time for girls! He had to beat Yuki! That was his goal! Nothing could distract him!

...

But she was so cute~! Cuter than Tohru would ever be!

...

"Dammit!" Kyo shouted out-loud, causing Tohru and Yuki to stop walking.

"What's wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Um...Nothing...I just forgot my homework! I'm just gonna go get it..." Kyo turned around and ran in the direction of the school.

"Looks like the Cat got a crush on somebody..." Yuki smirked.

"Wha?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo reached the school in a matter of minutes. He saw the little white Ipod lying where she had dropped it. Kyo picked up and turned it on. "_Thank God it still works..._" He stopped browsing when he heard someone coming.

"Get your filthy paws off my Ipod." Melody stood about 3 feet away from him.

"Oh. Sorry..." He handed it to her

She looked at him, eyebrows cocked before she snatched it away for him.

"You're a Sohma too, huh?" Melody asked, putting one headphone in her ear.

"Yeah...I never heard about your side of the family..." Kyo said, kicking a random rock.

"Hmmm...I always hear about your side. Kyo-cat..." She smirked, taking a step closer.

Kyo looked up, getting caught in her bright yellow eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Kyo I know you're the cat....So am I...." Her smile grew, flashing her little fangs.

He stood staring at her for a good half a minute before runnig back from where he came.

"What a cute little kitten...." Melody sighed before running back to the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo finally reached Shigure's house.

"Ah. Kyo, you have a visitor. She's up on the roof. She awfully cute. You sure know how to pick em." Shigure said once he entered.

When Kyo reached the roof, Melody was lying there singing:

_"Pride can stand a thousand trials,_

_the strong will never fall._

_But watching stars without you,_

_my soul cried._

_Heaving heart is full of pain,_

_oh, oh the aching._

_'Cause I'm kissing you,oh._

_I'm kissing you, oh._

_Touch me deep pure and true,_

_gift to me forever._

_'Cause I'm kissing you,oh._

_I'm kissing you, oh."_

"You have an amazing voice..." Kyo said without thinking.

Melody turned around. "Thank you...I didn't know you were there..."

Kyo continued to stare at her, amazed by how beautiful she looked with the sunset glowing on her.

"Come sit down. I'm not gonna bite you." She glowed with laughter.

Kyo walked up to her but he didn't sit down. "Why are you here...?"

"I wanna say thank-you picking up my Ipod today...Thank-You Kyo-kun...." She stood up and took one step closer. She put her arms behind her back.

"It was no problem...."

"Can I thank you properly?"

She leaned in, standing on her tippie-toes. "Please...?"

She puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

Their lips were so close from touching before Tohru arrived.

"Kyo! Dinner's ready!-Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Kyo had any vistors! Umm...I'll go back down stairs!" She ran back down.

"Saved by the bell...I guess..." Melody sighed. "Well...I should go..." She turned around.

Kyo grabbed her arm before she could leave. "You can stay for dinner..."

She turned back around and whispered, "I would like that..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello. I'm Melody Sohma." Melody bowed respectfully to Shigure.

"Oh. I'm Shigure. Nice to meet another Sohma..."

"She's staying for dinner..." Kyo commented before sitting down.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed. "Do you like leeks Miss Melody...?"

"No. I don't like leeks, miso (unless its in soup), or my cousins, Yuuki & Yuuri. Well, they go on my hate list but still..." Melody growled when she said their names.

"Wow! You're just like Kyo!"

"Oh no! I'm not like this stupid cat...[insert giggle] I'm a thousand times smarter!"

"Hey don't make fun of me! You're a cat too!"

"Yes but a smarter one!"

"I'm just as smart as you are!"

"Then awnser this: A father and a son are in a car crash and are hurt badly. They get taken to two different hospitals. The boy's doctor comes in, takes one look at the boy and says, 'I can't operate on this boy! He's my son!' How is that possible, Kyo-kun?"

"..."

"OH FAILURE! IT'S HIS MOM! YOU TOTALLY FAIL ON LIFE!"

Just then her phone rang. "Umm...Excuse me..." She stood up and ran outside.

* * *

"What?"

"Where the Hell are you?"

"None of your damn bisness. Now why did you call me?"

"I called to see why the Hell you aren't at home! Get your ass home now!"

"NO!"

"DON'T make me come and find you!"

"I'm over at a friends house for dinner. Now, Akiko, if you don't mind, I would like to go act like a NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL!"

"If your not home in the next 10 minutes I swear to God I'll-

"I HATE YOU!"

And, with tears in her eyes, she slammed her phone shut and stormed in the house.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go home."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just have to leave... I'm so sorry I can't stay... I'll see you tomorrow in class..."

"Melody. At least let me walk you home."

"Thank you Kyo..."

* * *

They walked through the woods that led to Melody's home.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were. Stop being so stubborn and tell me."

"It's none of your bisness."

Kyo stopped walking.

"Yes it is Melody. I care about you. When your not happy, I'm not happy. So stop acting like this! I may of only known you for a day but I feel strangely protective of you, I-I think I l-"

"MELODY!"

A pregnant woman, wearing a little black dress, fish-net tights, and black lifts, was standing right outside a large black house. She had hair just like Hatsuharu. "Melody! Get your ass in here! You know your not ment to be hanging around with boys!"

Yuuki & Yuuri walked out of the black house and stood on either side of her.

"Akiko...Leave me alone...He's a-"

"I DON'T CARE! GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!"

"NO! YOU DON'T OWN ME! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"DON'T start with her Melody! We don't want her to get upset! We musn't harm the baby!" Yuuki & Yuuri told her.

"OH! HERE WE GO AGAIN! ALWAYS ABOUT THE BABY! WHAT ABOUT IT?! SHE JUST USING YOU FOR THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" She shouted as she pointed to Akiko stomach. "SHE CAN'T HAVE BABIES SO SHE'S JUST USING YOU AS A SERGET! A HOLDER! A CONTAINER! DAMMIT! HOW COME I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SEE THAT! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! JIN DOES!"

"Melody! That's enough!" Yuuki lunged at her while Yuuri help Akiko to the house. She looked as if she was going to vommit.

Yuuki slappped Melody, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Don't touch her!" Kyo shouted as Yuuki tackled her.

"Get out of here! You stupid cat!" Melody shrieked as she was being brutally attacked.

Kyo reached forward and grabbed ahold of Yuuki's hair. With a swift jerk, he sent her flying into a tree.

He picked up Melody bridal style and begain running as fast as he could back to Shigure's house.

* * *

"What happened?!" Yuki and Tohru asked as Kyo entered the house.

"I'll tell you later...Can you call Hatori for her?"

"Sure..."

Yuki went to get the phone and Kyo took Melody up into his room. He layed her on his bed sat down beside her. "I-I think I l-love you..."

He placed a kiss on her forhead and covered her up.


	5. Chapter 5

Hatori arrived the next day, early in the morning. He gave Melody a quick look over. Yuuki had sprained her left arm. Kyo sat beside her the whole time.

"They normally break something. But that's when they double team me. I wished they would just play a fair fight for once. And then when they do one of them gets me when I least expect it. God, What I wouldn't give to beat them." Melody complained. She sighed and frowned, "I wish she wasn't so stupid...Akiko is like a mom to me in some ways...She's always looking out for me but she lacks common sense...You see the person that's in charge of my half of the Sohma family is a woman named Nea. Nea can't have children and therefore asked Akiko to have her child. Akiko believes that Nea asked her to have her child because she loves her. But Jin, My uncle, is the one who loves her...Nea is just using her..."

Hatori finished up and left.

"Just like you, Kyo, I ran away for a bit. But they never knew where I went. Akiko was worried sick. When I came home, Nea had the twins try and kill me for getting Akiko upset. Akiko throws up whenever she gets worried and that could of harmed the baby."

"Where did you go?"

"To my father's house...He rejected me because of the curse. He thought I was a demon. He was right on some note. Mom had died giving birth to me and he hated me for that reason as well. I really don't know why I went there... I just wanted to see if he was okay, I guess..."

"Wow..You've got a tough life, Mels. And I thought mine sucked..."

"Don't you think I know that...? And that brings me to my question...Kyo? Knowing how badly my life sucks, Why do you love me...?"

Kyo gasped. "You caught that, huh?"

"Awnser the question..."

"I don't know, really...I just find you attractive...Like...Like...Urgh."

"Dude. Just spit it out."

"Well...Like I said: I feel strangly protective of you and I feel that we can re-...Wow. I sound desperate. I-I just...God why is this so hard to say this!? I-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, you idiot!"

Melody threw herself at him. He fell over on the bed with her on top.

She pressed her lips to his.

Butterflies filled each of their stomachs. Their heart rate increased. The world stopped. Everything seemed perfect.

The kiss lasted 7 seconds before they pulled away, breathless.

"Oh God...I love you, Kyo."

"I love you too, My beautiful Melody."

Their lips came together again in fierce passion. Teeth clashed and hot tongues intertwined. They kissed until they ran out of breath again.

"Kyo...I know I'm not perfect, but will you love me for life?"

"Melody...You aren't perfect...I know that...But I'll love you forever."

They kissed eachother one last time before they were interupted by a very clumsy girl.

"Kyo-kun? Melody-chan?" She opened the door and dropped the tray of food she was holding. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Miss Honda! What happened!?" Yuki came to see what happen. "Oh God!" He busted into a fit of giggles. "Oh my goodness, Kyo!"

And before you knew it, Shigure was up there, laughing just like Yuki. "Kyo-hahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?! You fucking bastards!" Kyo stood up with Melody by his side.

"If you want to judge us we don't care!"

"We're leaving!" Kyo kicked his window open and grab Mels by the waist. He jumped out and they ran.

"Maybe we shouldn't of done that..."

"Ya think!?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we gonna stay? There are gonna come looking for us."

"At a motel or someting...We'll be fine..." He kissed her forehead. "I promise we'll be okay..."

"I got some money..."

Melody pulled $457 from her pocket.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know and don't care...But I'm hungry...Let's go get somethin' ta eat..."

"Sounds good to me..."

* * *

They ate and rented a room at a local motel. Too bad for them, it only had one bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Here's an idea: How 'bout we share it?"

"The bed?"

"Yeah."

"You sick bastard..."

"What?!"

"If you think I'm going share a bed with you this early in our 'relationship', You thought wrong."

"Mels...I wasn't thinking 'bout anything sexual..."

"But now you are..."

Kyo blushed. "No I'm not..."

"_Yeah...Sure..."_


	7. Chapter 7

Melody got the bathroom. Kyo, claiming that he didn't need a shower, stripped down into his boxers and got in the bed. When Melody was done, she put her underwear and her top on. As she walked out, Kyo could of died of a nosebleed.

'Oh dear lord!' He had to bite his lip to keep himself from molesting her.

"See anything ya like, Kyo-kun?" She said, spinning around.

"No!"

"You're not even the slightest aroused?"

"Why would I-"

Melody had took a little speaker that conected to the Ipod out of her pocket. The music blared through the small speaker:

_"Wanna get you home,_

_Wanna make you moan,_

_Wanna get you through my pleasure dome,_

_Wanna getcha hot,_

_Get your pistol cocked,_

_Gonna getcha if you're ready or not._

_Want the truth to that,_

_Wanna hit you back_

_what do ya say to that,_

_what do ya say to that,_

_Party people please,_

_On your hand and knees,"_

By this time, Kyo had her on the bed kissing her and whispering how much he loved her. How much he wanted her. His tongue forced it's way into Melody's mouth. She moaned out.

He brought his lips to her neck and began kissing and sucking on the tender skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, instictively.

"I t-...thought you s-said ya w-wasn't horny..."

"Just shut up and let me have ya..." He bit at her neck, leaving a dark, red hickey.

"KYO!" Her back arched as she screamed in displeaure."What the fuck!?"

"I had to make sure you are mine..."

"You idiot! Of course I'm yours! Now stop fucking around..." She pulled Kyo's head up and kissed him with all of her desire.

Kyo started to get even more excited. He ripped her shirt off and stopped. Her breast were absolutly perfect.

"Kyo...Yer making me nervous..." Melody said, biting her lip.

"No need to be nevous, love...You're perfect..." His mouth came down to a nipple and kissed it. A moan escaped her lips and her back arched.

"Mmmm...Kyo...."

Kyo bit the hyper-sensitive nub.

"K-kyo..." She grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. "Stop teasing...I want you now..."

"Ya sure...?" He wanted to make sure she really wanted this.

"Yes..."


	8. Chapter 8

Melody woke up to Kyo's face. He was snoring lightly, mumbling something about, "...no...leeks..."

She sat up and stretched, only to relize what happed the night before. "Oh Shit!" She slammed her fist into the bed, startling Kyo.

"What's wrong, babe?" He sat up on his elbows, yawning and stretching. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes and No... We, um, did it last night...? Right?"

Kyo blushed and scatched the back of his head. "Um...Yeah...I guess we did..."

Suddenly, shock and sorrow ran across his face. "You didn't want to do anything...did you...?"

"NO! It's not that! I really did wanna do it with you," Her face turned crimson ,"It's just... I wasn't expecting us to get... intimate for a bit..."

They were silent, the akward silence making them blush harder.

"So..." Kyo began breaking the frozen air "...We're together now, right...?"

Melody smiled at his innocent question. "Of course, Baka..."

She leaned over and kissed him on the nose.

Kyo smiled a huge smile. "Good..."

Melody grabbed her Ipod, witch was still on, off the bedside table. It was playing her Panic! at the Disco playlist.

_"Raindrops on roses, _

_and girls in white dresses,_

_and sleeping with roaches, and taking best guesses. _

_At the shade of the sheets_

_and before all the stains _

_and a few more of your least favorite things!_

_Raindrops on roses, _

_and girls in white dresses,_

_and sleeping with roaches, and taking best guesses. _

_At the shade of the sheets_

_and before all the stains _

_and a few more of your least favorite things!"_

"Ahhh...I love this song!"

She stood up, still naked, and found her clothes. She got dressed and threw his boxers to him. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"Where...?"

"I don't know...I'm just not sitting around all day..."

Kyo dressed and counted up the money they had left. "380 bucks, but we got ta eat and pay for the room..."

"Then let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

They went to a local resteraunt and to the movie theater. They saw some horror movie that ended up not even being scary, so Melody fell asleep. She rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

The movie soon ended and they left. They decided to at least run to thier 'houses' and get some clothes. When they aproached Shigure's house, Kagure, Tohru, and, that damn, Yuki were out front. Kagure, as soon as she saw Kyo, trotted up to him. "Kyo! How could you leave me for...this? Come back home..." She grabbed his arm. "Or I'll hurt you!" She pulled his arm roughly, but he didn't budge.

She looked up at him. "Kyo! Come on, be reasonable! Why are you just gonna leave for her!?"

He pulled his arm from her grip and said, "I'm leaving beacause I love her....Now if you don't mind..." He stepped past her and walked to the house.

Kagure colapssed and broke down in tears. "KYOOOOOOOO!"

Tohru ran up to her and rubbed her back. "Calm down, Kagure..."

Kyo came back with a bag. Yuki held a hand out to stop him. "Kyo, I don't want to fight. Listen to Kagure. She's right. You shouldn't leave. Think about Akito and how he would react. Think about the consequences..."

"I don't give a damn..." Kyo pushed past the hand and back over to Melody. "Come on...Let's go..."

They walked away as Kagure let out another wail. "KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	10. Chapter 10

They decided to sneek into Melody's house. Kyo insisted they did because of her arm. So she snuck in her window and she quickly packed her things. As she ran to her closet to get her hoodies, The door opened. Her eyes opened wide. "Melody..."

The twins stood there staring.

"Melody... Why did you leave?" They both approched her. "Why, Melody...?"

"This isn't what I want...I don't want to stay here and be Nea's little slave."

They ignored what she said. "You had Akiko worried."

"She shou-"

A scream interupted her. "MELODY!"

Someone stomped down the hall and pushed past the twins. Her black hair fell down to her waist and her eyes were deep violet. She had a crazed look in her eyes. It was Nea...

"Melody!" Nea ran up to her grabbed her by her hair. "Where were you!? You had Akiko woried sick!"

"Don't," Melody pushed her away ", touch me!"

Nea was taken back by the shove. "You have no say in this!" Nea grabbed her bad wrist and tugged. "Get down stairs and calm 'Kiko!"

Melody snatched her arm away. "Don't touch me!"

Kyo jumped though the window and stood behind her. "You okay?"

"Yes..." Kyo grabbed her bag for her."Let's go..."

"Oh no, yer not!" Nea grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Kyo lunged at Nea, but the twins held him back.

"Throw him out!" Nea commanded.

The twins pulled him out the twords the window as he reached out for Melody.

"Mels!" He grabbed her good wrist.

"Kyo!" She held on tight.

Nea pulled Melody away, breaking their grasp. Melody cried out "Kyo!" as the twins pushed him out the window.

Melody lashed out against Nea. "KYO!" She ran to the window and cried, looking down at her love, who was a crumpled, unconsious, mess on the ground.

"Dammit!" She tried to climb out, but the twins grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. She went limp and broke down. "I...hate you....I HATE YOU! I hate you!"

"I don't care if you loath me..." Nea said, nonchalantly. "I won't have you harm my child any more..."

"Is that all you care about...? That damn baby?" Melody asked, voice weak.

"Yes...Do you really think I care about that stupid ox?"

"You must...She is the one who is bearing your child..."

"She was the only one who was willing...."


End file.
